


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Spanking

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mile High Club, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, bit of fluff holla, i don't think i'm missing anything, just a bit not much, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while I'm sorry but yeah here it is. I added a special bit to the end to make it up to the anon who has been waiting for this, let's just say they join a special 'club' ;) I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

December 20

“Shit!”

The loud shout startled the youngest boy awake from his nap. They hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and after the interviews they had that morning he had crashed as soon as he made it to the room. He blearily looked around and found Louis crouched on the ground, one hand rubbing the back of his head and the other shoved under the bed.

“Lou, are you okay? What are you doing?” Harry asks, his voice sleep rough and gravelly.

“Nothing baby, just go back to sleep okay?” the younger boy nods and flops back on the bed, his light snores resuming almost immediately. Chuckling softly the smaller boy shakes his head fondly and continues to reach for what he needs. Grabbing the item out of the bag under the bed he stashes it under the pillow along with the lube. He pulls out the clothes for them before backing up the rest of their stuff, including the bags that are hidden away. He finishes up and rests their joggers and hoodies on the luggage, making his way to the younger boy.

“Haz, it’s time to wake up now. Come on sweetie I’ve got a surprise for you before our flight tonight,” the smaller boy speaks gently as he crawls up to straddle the slim, pale hips of his boyfriend. Snuffling and stretching lazily like an oversized cat Harry blinks slowly, revealing shining green. Smirking, the taller boy reaches up to thread his fingers through the messy caramel locks and brings him down for a slow kiss. They build it up, mouths wide and tongues tangling, rutting against each other’s hips. 

The older boy pulls back and locks their eyes as he reaches under his pillow, pulling out the sturdy wooden paddle and watching his boyfriend’s eyes widen comically. He reaches his large hand to wrap around the handle, flipping it over and examining it from every angle with lust blown eyes. Louis moves over so he can prop himself up on his elbows, wiggling his bum in the air and pulling the other boy’s wrist to get him to move. As if in a trance, Harry shuffles on his knees to stop by the older boy’s left side. He runs his hands over the smooth swell of his arse, squeezing and kneading the flesh. He bends down to bite and suck at the tanned skin a bit before he grabs the paddle he had dropped on the bed. Without warning the older boy he suddenly snaps it down, listening to the smack and the shocked hiss, watching a light pink bloom where he struck. Brining it down three more times in quick succession he listened intently to the sounds of wood on skin and high pitched moans and whimpers being pressed into the tanned skin of the smaller boy’s toned forearm. Harry leaned in to press his lips to the other boys ear, never letting up with the random snaps of his wrist.

“Never knew you would like this so much, Lou Bear,” he paused to listen to the quiet sobs clawing their way out the older boy’s throat. Reassured by the fact that if it was too much Louis would tell him, he brought the paddle down the hardest he had so far, listening as the other boy cried out turning to look at him with tear stained eyes.

“Haz, please get on with it, the lube’s under my pillow,” his voice cracks and Harry reaches to grab the bottle, coating his fingers and stretching the smaller boy before slicking up his cock and nudging against the puckered skin. He pushes in slowly, kissing along the delicate bones in Louis’ shoulders. “God dammit move already,” he gets cut off by the taller boy pulling half way out and slamming back in forcefully not stopping before continuing his rough thrusts. Louis’ whole body rocked with the movement pushing a few inches up the bed, his arse stinging with every connection to Harry’s sharp hip bones. 

“You love this don’t you? You love the pain don’t you?” he cracked his hand down on the flaming skin with his last word. The older boy was openly sobbing at that point, a white knuckled grip on the sheets trying to form the words he needed.

“Yes, please, I need- please I-” Harry seemed to understand as he reached around to pump the boy’s length. “Shit, Harry!” he panted as he came, his whole body shaking with the force of it. The younger boy continues to work in and out of him for a minute before pulling out and pumping his cock and releasing over the abused red skin. Louis collapsed onto his side, pulling the other boy up to kiss him then nuzzle into the warmth of his long arms.

“How long do we have before the flight?” Harry askes carding his fingers through the older boy’s hair with one hand and strokes his hip softly with the other. 

“We need to be at the van in an hour. Can we rest a bit and then shower? I’ve already packed everything but something to wear on the plane,” the younger boy nods with a smile, tucking the smaller boy under his chin and pulling him close.

***

“But that guys face was fucking priceless!” Niall wailed as they boarded the plane headed for their seats. Louis was tucked into Harry’s side trying to hide his blush as they put their carry-ons in the overhead compartments. He wasn't very much looking forward to the long flight since he may have seriously underestimated how long it would take his bum to recover. As they sat down he tried to lean on the younger boy and keep his weight mostly on his hip.

“It’s really not all that funny Niall,” he mumbled blushing again. Louis hadn’t been thinking about having his bag searched when he had haphazardly shoved the paddle under the extra clothes he had. The look on the man’s face when he saw it was a cross between shocked, embarrassed, and worst of all curious. Niall and Liam thought it was hilarious and Zayn seemed to be having a hard time not laughing- too much. They all settle in their seats and wait as the plane prepares to take off.

***

Since it’s a pretty late flight, about halfway through most of the people on the plane were sleeping. Well except for Louis, of course. Every time he shifted he felt a sting on his arse and it his dick thought that was its cue to wake up and bother him. Groaning he reached up to shake the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Babe. Come on Harry wake up,” the younger boy turned and opened his eyes, only slightly clouded with sleep.

“Can’t sleep either, Lou?” he whispered, rubbing the older boy’s back.

“You could say that,” Louis smirked. “ I'm actually just really horny and if you could suck me off that would be fabulous.” Harry lets out a loud bark of laughter before slapping a hand over his mouth and glancing around to make sure he hasn't disturbed anyone. When he composes himself he puts a finger to his lips and unbuckles their belts, grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him to the small loo. Locking the door he drops to his knees, pulling the older boy’s joggers and pants down to his knees and sealing his lips to the head. Louis lets out a surprised moan, biting the back of his hand as the younger boy swirls his tongue and starts to bob up and down. He’s not holding back or teasing so he can get Louis off as quick as possible, before he starts getting loud and waking the whole plane. Hollowing his cheeks he slides down all the way, swallowing around him and trying not to gag.

“Fuck, I'm close,” the older boy grunts, burying his hands in the dark chocolate curls. Gasping and nearly choking as the air rushes into his lungs, he comes hard down the younger boy’s throat. Looking down he watches Harry pull away, a trail of spit connecting his cock to the taller boy’s bright red smirking lips before he licks it away. He nearly moans at the sight before watching the other boy wipe them up and tuck him back in. They head back to their seats and Louis curls up onto his boyfriends lap.

“Do you think they actually have those ‘mile high club’ pins?” Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Louis snorted sleepily, snuggling further into the cotton covering the taller boy’s slim legs.

“We’ll just have to find out now won’t we?” the younger boy hummed and pressed a hiss to the top of his head before they both drifted off.


End file.
